Compounds of formula: 
wherein R1 is hydrogen or a lower alkyl radical and n is 4, 5, or 6 are known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,175 and its divisional U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,544. The uses disclosed are: protective effect against cramp induced by thiosemicarbazide; protective action against cardiazole cramp; the cerebral diseases, epilepsy, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, and cranial traumas; and improvement in cerebral functions. The compounds are useful in geriatric patients. The patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
The instant invention is a compound of Formula I and II 
wherein A, X, Y, Z, W, and n are as described below.
The compounds of the invention and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and the prodrugs of the compounds, are useful in the treatment of epilepsy, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, cranial disorders, neurodegenerative disorders, depression, anxiety, panic, pain, neuropathological disorders, gastrointestinal disorders such as irritable bowel syndrome (IBS), and inflammation, especially arthritis.
The invention is also a pharmaceutical composition of a compound of Formula I or II.
The invention also includes novel intermediates useful in the preparation of the final products.